ggukvolunteersfandomcom-20200213-history
GG UK Volunteers Wikia
1.jpg 26.jpg 24.jpg 22.jpg 20.jpg 18.jpg 15.jpg 12.jpg 10.jpg 8.jpg 6.jpg 2.jpg 30.jpg Welcome to the GlobalGiving UK Volunteers Wikia This is YOUR space, it is a collaborative space where volunteers and staff can edit and add info.Here you can find information about GlobalGiving UK and the non profit sector. You can also find tools and resources to help you. Probably you are an expert on one or more topics on the wiki, be bold and write about it. A bit about GlobalGiving UK GlobalGiving UK is the first and largest global crowdfunding community for nonprofits. We give social entrepreneurs and nonprofits anywhere in the world a chance to raise the money that they need to improve their communities. We believe that grassroots nonprofit organisations are best placed to create sustainable community initiatives and achieve positive long-term social impact. We support them by connecting them to the resources they need to create change: access to our online fundraising platform, access to learning opportunities to build skills and knowledge, access to support through a growing network of volunteers and corporate partners. GlobalGiving's online marketplace allows donors to find and fund grassroots projects that appeal to their specific interests. GlobalGiving offers projects in more than 100 countries, in a variety of themes ranging from education and health care to economic development and the environment. For more information visit GlobalGiving UK The Globalgiving UK Team Eleanor.jpg|Eleanor Harrison, OBE – CEO Rachel.jpg|Rachel Smith - Director of Programmes & Operations Luanna.jpg|Luanna Zapula – Finance Officer Celeste.png|Celeste Hesketh – Key Account Manager Zdravka.jpg|Zdravka Mihaljevic - Campaigns Manager Pat.jpg|Patricia Guilfoyle – Marketplace Manager Jess.jpg|Jess Bailey – Marketplace Specialist GG Vocaworld Someone who is new to the nonprofit sector may get a bit lost as there are specific words to the sector. In order to solve this "jargon issue" we have started a list with some words we did not understand when we first joined GG UK. Please add to the list any word related to GG UK/Nonprofits that you came across or heard and didn't know the meaning of, and if you know the meaning, just write it next to the word. * AGM (Annual General Meeting) - '''an '''annual general meeting (commonly abbreviated as AGM, also known as the annual meeting) is a meeting of the general membership of an organisation. Here you can read GlobalGiving UK 2014-2015 AGM Report * Bonus day ''' * '''Campaign * Charitable Objects - it is a legal term used to describe the purpose of the trust i.e. ti relieve proverty. You may come across these terms when working in Due Diligence'Due diligence - '''a comprehensive appraisal undertaken by GlobalGiving of their partner organisations, especially to establish their assets and liabilities and evaluate its partnering potential.. * '''Charity - '''an organization set up to support and raise money for those in need. * '''Ci-Prres Doctrine' - the doctrine operating within the law of Trust that upon dissolution a trust, fund or charity, its remaining funds are applied to a charitable purpose as close as possible to the purpose it was given (ci-pres comes from Medieval French meaning very close). You may come across these terms when working in Due Diligence. * Confluence * CRM (Customer Relationship Management) - '''it is a strategy for managing all your company’s relationships and interactions with customers and potential customers. In an organisation it helps you connect with your donors and supporters. * '''Crossposting * Crowdfunding - '''the practice of funding a project or venture by raising many small amounts of money from a large number of people, typically via the Internet. * '''CSR (Corporate Social Responsibility) - '''corporate social responsibility, often abbreviated "CSR," is a corporation's initiatives to assess and take responsibility for the company's effects on environmental and social wellbeing. The term generally applies to efforts that go beyond what may be required by regulators or environmental protection groups. CSR may also be referred to as "corporate citizenship" and can involve incurring short-term costs that do not provide an immediate financial benefit to the company, but instead promote positive social and environmental change. * '''Disaster relief - '''disaster relief (or emergency management) refers to the process of responding to a catastrophic situation, providing humanitarian aid to persons and communities who have suffered from some form of '''disaster. * Disburse/disbursement * Dissolution Clause * Due diligence - '''a comprehensive appraisal undertaken by GlobalGiving of their partner organisations, especially to establish their assets and liabilities and evaluate its partnering potential. * '''Escheat - term used to describe charitable funds going to the Government for dissolution of a charity when no other object or case can be found which suits the donor's’ purpose (see ci-pres). You may come across these terms when working in Due Diligence. * Fiduciary Duty - a duty imposed upon a person acting in a professional capacity to act in the best interest of their client. You may come across these terms when working in Due Diligence. * Funding/funders * Fundraising - ''' or '''fund raising (also known as "development") is the process of gathering voluntary contributions of money or other resources, by requesting donations from individuals, businesses, charitable foundations, or governmental agencies (see also crowd funding). * Getaway Crowdfunding Challenge * Gift Aid - '''Donating through Gift Aid means charities and community amateur sports clubs (CASCs) can claim an extra 25p for every £1 you give. It won’t cost you any extra. More info on Tax relief when you donate to a charity * '''Gift card - a charity gift card allows a gift giver to make a charitable donation that the gift recipient may direct to the charity of their choice * Giving Tuesday - 'refers to the Tuesday after U.S. Thanksgiving in the United States. It is a movement to create an international day of giving at the beginning of the Christmas and holiday season. * '''Grant '- A grant is a conditional or unconditional gift of money with no expectation of a financial return (i.e. an expected financial return of “– 100 %”). It is also known as a “donation” or “gift capital”. * '''Grassroots organisation * Impact - Voluntary organisations exist to make a difference - whether that’s enriching people’s lives, working for a cause or creating a better world. This difference you make is often called your impact. * Marketplace * Matching campaign/ matching gifts are grants made directly to nonprofits, under the qualifying condition that the nonprofit raise a set quantity of money before the grant is bestowed. * Microvolunteering - '''it describes a task done by a volunteer, or a team of volunteers, without payment, either online via an internet-connected device, including smartphones, or offline in small increments of time, usually to benefit a nonprofit organization, charitable organization, or non-governmental organization. * '''Mission statement - '''At its best, a nonprofit's mission statement is a succinct expression of an organization's essential reason for existence or core purpose. Some mission statements may include other elements, such as references to how an organization achieves its impact or what it most values. * '''NGO (Non Governmental Organisation) * Non profit/ non for profit - '''it is a type of organisation that does '''not earn profits for its owners. All of the money earned by or donated to a not for profit organisation is used in pursuing the organisation's objectives. Typically not for profit organisations are charities or other types of public service organisations. * Outcome - o'utcomes are the changes, benefits, learning or other effects that happen as a result of your work. They can be wanted or unwanted, expected or unexpected. * '''Philanthropy - '''the practice of giving money and time to help make life better for other people * '''Pro bono - ' being, involving, or doing professional work donated especially for the public good * '''Project Entry * Project leaders * Salesforce * SEM - Search engine marketing (SEM) is a form of Internet marketing that involves the promotion of websites by increasing their visibility in search engine results pages(SERPs) primarily through paid advertising.1 SEM may incorporate search engine optimization (SEO), which adjusts or rewrites website content and site architecture to achieve a higher ranking in search engine results pages to enhance pay per click (PPC) listings.[ * SEO - Search engine optimization (SEO) is the process of affecting the visibility of a website or a web page in a web search engine's unpaid results * Skilled volunteering/skills-based volunteering - 'Skills-based volunteering (SBV) taps the specific work-related experience,professional skill sets, educational background, or other abilities individuals and groups have developed through practical experience. SBV expands an organization's impact by strategically incorporating these specialized skills and talents to build and sustain the operations and services of the organization. * '''Social entrepreneur - a p'erson who pursues an innovative idea with the potential to solve a community problem. These individuals are willing to take on the risk and effort to create positive changes in society through their initiatives. * '''Social responsibility - '''Social responsibility is the idea that a company should embrace its social responsibilities and not be solely focused on maximizing profits. Social responsibility entails developing businesses with a positive relationship to the society in which they operate. * '''Social secondment * Triple bottom line -'A triple bottom line measures the company's economic value, "people account" – which measures the company's degree of social responsibility and the company's "planet account" – which measures the company's environmental responsibility. * '''Trustee/board of trustees - '''the 'trustees are the individuals who take decisions at the governing body of the charity, regardless of their actual title. Sometimes the charity's trustees are given other titles, such as governors, councillors, management committee members or directors.The title used is usually in the charity's governing document. Here you can see Globalgiving UK board of trustees * Vision - ''' a description of the world as it would exist if the organization were to succeed in achieving its grandest aspirations. * '''Voluntary Sector - The voluntary sector or community sector (also non-profit sector or "not-for-profit" sector) is the duty of social activity undertaken by organizations that are not-for-profit and non-governmental. This sector is also called the third sector, in contrast to the public sector and the private sector. The NVCO (national council for voluntary organisations) has a website where you can find a lot of information, Knowledge and e-learning for charities, social enterprises and community groups - NVCO NOWHOW/NONPROFIT What is crowdfunding? Crowdfunding is a way to raise money, awareness and support for a project, from the people around you. It's means of funding that allows individuals to make their ideas a reality with the power of the crowd. Crowdfunding enables people with great ideas to raise the money they need, in return for ‘rewards’. The public can back your idea with pledges of money and project owners can ‘thank’ their backers with rewards that reflect the money contributed. If you want to learn more watch this superb crowdfunding webinar by GlobalGiving UK. Due Diligence - all you need to know (Sandra? Siobhan?) Cross-posting (Michael?) Project Entry (anyone?) If you want to learn more about Project Entry download the Project Leader Manual Google Drive & Docs Here is a tutorial showing how to use Google Drive and Google docs. You can also find more information on how to use Google tools on Google Drive - Cloud Storage & File Backup for Photos, Docs & More If you need more help on how to use Google Drive and other Google apps visit Google Apps Learning Center Google Calendar You can use Google Calendar to keep track of all your events on a computer, phone, or tablet. Any events you create or edit will sync automatically among all versions of Google Calendar where you're signed in. When you get an email about an event like a flight, concert, or restaurant reservation, it's added to your calendar automatically. If you don't want events from Gmail on your calendar, you can delete a single event, or change your settings so that events aren't added automatically. Google Forms Share forms with an email, a link or a website It's easy to share forms to specific people or to a broad audience by embedding forms on your website or sharing via Google+, Facebook or Twitter. Make smarter forms Data validation rules can make sure that email addresses are properly formatted, dates are correct and that people get the right questions based on their previous answers. Create questions and analyse results together Real-time collaboration helps you create your form faster and let's you analyse results together without having to send around multiple versions of the file. Google Maps How to create a new map # Open Google My Maps # Click Create a New map # Sign in with your Google Account so you can save your map # To find your maps more easily, give them a title and a description WuFoo WuFoo is a tool to create forms and surveys that you can also use on your email. Building a Form The Form Builder is the place where you can add fields to your form, adjust the settings for each field, and configure some form-wide settings.To access the Form Builder: # Log in and go to Forms. # Click +Add Form in the upper-right corner to create a new form, or click Edit next to any existing form on the page. MailChimp MailChimp is an email service provider (ESP), which helps marketers send bulk emails to clients, customers, and other interested parties. The application is based on the three main tasks of email marketing: manage subscriber lists, build email campaigns, and review campaign reports. If you want to design attention-catching emails and you are new to MailChimp, watch the video tutorial or visit their page - Getting Started with MailChimp. You can also find more tips and useful information on their Knowledge Base page. Health and Safety in GlobalGiving UK HQ Coaching and mentoring Introduction to coaching and mentoring Coaching and mentoring are both about helping people to learn and develop. A coach or mentor encourages professional growth, helps achieve clarity of vision and provides a nurturing environment for the development of skills. Coaching and mentoring are learning relationships that help people to take charge of their own development, to release their potential and to achieve results that they value. The coaching or mentoring relationship facilitates insight, learning and change. Through this relationship, potential is identified, possibilities become reality and tangible results are delivered. The terms coaching and mentoring are commonly used so much so that often the distinction between the two is lost or blurred. However, in your role on Route to Good, an appreciation of the distinction is vital. In his book Masterful Coaching, Robert Hargrove makes a simple distinction between coaching and mentoring using a push/pull continuum (see figure 1 below). Mentoring is more towards the ‘push’ end of the spectrum – solving someone’s problem for them, and coaching on the non-directive end - ‘pull’– helping someone solve their own problem. Coaching Coaching provides ‘non-directive’ support. The coach achieves this by employing questioning skills and various techniques to support the ‘coachee’ to identify their own way forward and course of action rather than offering up ideas or solutions. The coach does not offer technical input but “unlocks” the potential of the individual so that they can maximise their own performance. Effective coaching does not rely necessarily on the specific experience and knowledge of the coach being greater than that of the client; the coach’s role is to develop the clients’ ability to learn rather than to teach them. The key skills required of a coach are powerful questioning, active listening, and emotional intelligence; these are supported by the use of coaching models and tools. Coaching sessions have a fixed goal, are future action focused and are not simply ‘cosy chats’. A coaching relationship is a supportive one, which allows the coachee to feel safe to explore potentially difficult feelings, decisions and issues. It is however a challenging environment which ultimately moves thinking. The most common and intuitive model is the GROW model (see figure 2 below). This provides an easy to follow structure for a coaching conversation, taking a coachee through the stages required for them to achieve an outcome. Appendix 1 provides a list of great coaching questions at each stage of the model. Mentoring In Greek mythology, Odysseus put his friend Mentor in charge of his son Telemachus when he went to war. He asked him to look after him and show him the ways of the world. Because of this, the personal name Mentor has been adopted as a term meaning someone who imparts wisdom to and shares knowledge with a less experienced colleague. Mentoring is very much about knowledge transfer, in a teacher to pupil style. The mentor is usually a more experienced individual willing to share their knowledge with someone less experienced in a relationship based on trust''' ' '''When to use coaching and mentoring' In the relationships that you have, you will need to decide what approach is best. Be aware that most people automatically gravitate towards a mentoring approach. Most people like to help and also to share experiences for purposes of rapport. Try to be make a conscious decision as to what approach you think is most relevant depending on the scenario. * Is this a potential area for the person to develop? * Is it important that they are able to tackle these problems on their own in the future? * Is there the potential for learning? * Has the individual got the potential to deal with this issue themselves? * Is ‘your’ solution not necessarily the right solution for them? If any of the answers have been yes, then a coaching approach may be more appropriate…. * Have you either seen or been in exactly the same situation before? * Is there one obvious option here? * Would your advice be valuable and not get in the way of learning? * Are you going to add real value by suggesting a course of action? * Is the individual in danger of going down a really dangerous/ risky/ wrong route if you don’t give some advice? If any of the answers have been yes, then a mentoring approach may be more appropriate. Coaching and mentoring virtually - tips Many Volunteer Teams will be working with a charity remotely; therefore some extra considerations need to be made for an effective session. You may be able to connect using skype, google hangout or tele-conference so you can see people you are working with at the charity. It may be good to try this so you can see each other at least once even if it is then better to use the telephone ongoing for a clearer connection. Before you start the coaching session: • Make sure your colleagues know you are not to be disturbed • Mute your phone when speaking to minimise background noise • Your coaching space (perhaps the office) should be comfortable and calm • Clear your mind before you start getting ready • Take 5 to 10 minutes to look through your notes and plan the coaching session. • Within your team make sure you have had a pre-session meeting or email conversation to structure the call, who is asking what or leading which section. • Within your Volunteer team nominate a scribe and know who is leading what areas of the conversation. • Block your time: 10 to 15 minutes before the call and about another 10 after the call (to make notes) • Re-group as a team after the call and discuss progress, what went well, what can be improved? • Be honest to yourself, your charity and your team: Take the time to prepare your space and your mind Latest activity Category:Browse